Clash
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: Summary: Lily’s birthday is coming up, and Miley wants to give her the best present ever. But her birthday is on the same day as her concert. What will she do? This is my first fic so please review and no flames.
1. Let's Party!

Summary: Lily's birthday is coming up, and Miley wants to give her the best present ever. But her birthday is on the same day as her concert. What will she do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Clash **

**Chapter 1: Let's Party!**

**Mileys POV**

"Miley! Miley! Guess what?" my best friend Lily said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know how my birthday is next week? Well my parents got me a flat screen TV!"

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "Wait - how do you know what you're getting if your birthday isn't untilnext week?"

"Myparents areleaving to go on a business trip on my birthday,so they gave it to me early!"

"Oh. Where are you gonna stay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah... Can I stay at your house?"

Ok now this might be getting confusing. Let me explain. My name is Miley Stewart, andI am alsoHannah Montana. My best friend, Lily knows my secret, and so does my other friend Oliver. As you can see, her party is next week, and I know exactly what to give her… A SURPRISE PARTY! I'm gonna invite all the celebrities like everyone from High School Musical, Brenda Song, Shin Koyamada, Cole and Dylan, and a whole lot more! Wait a second I'm getting _way_ ahead of myself. Read on and you'll see.

A/N: Please review! But no flames please!


	2. The Problem

**A/N Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Also, thanks to my sister for editing my chapters before I put them up**.

Clash

**Chapter 2: The Problem**

**Mileys POV**

"Of course Lily. You can stay at my house," I said.

"Thanks a lot Miley."

"No problem."

The bell rang, so we went to class. The rest of the day went by quick! When I got home, my dad was waiting for me.

"What's up daddy?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lily's birthday," he said.

"What about it?" I asked, confused.

"You have a concert on the same day."

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

"Ok. You don't have to yell… I'm right next to you."

"Sorry," I said embarrassed.

"Now, what were you planning on giving her?"

"A surprise party," I said "With all the celebrities."

"Well does it have to be on her birthday, or could you wait until after the concert?"

"Could I announce her birthday on stage and then have the party?"

"Howare you going to explain howHannah knows Lily?"

"I'll tell everyone that she's my cousin."

"Okay then. I guess you could do that."

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Just then the phone rang. My dad answered it.

"Lily in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"

"Hey Miley" Lily greeted. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing," I said.

I didn't want her to know about the party. I mean what fun is knowing your gonna have a surprise party?

"Oh. You wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure."

I wanted to stay and plan the party, but that would be rude.

We went to the mall, and I found the most beautiful dress for the party. It's a blue one-strap dress with a heart on the strap and a flower in the middle. But what would Lily wear? I decided to tell Lily that I had a concert on the same day as her birthday, but I promised to make it worthwhile by announcing her birthday on stage.

"Really Miley?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed, "What am I gonna wear?"

"Lets pick out a dress!"

Ok. I told her about that, but she still doesn't know about the party, right? I don't how I'm going to keep that a secret. I hope I can.

**A/N You know what to do… The little button down there that says Go!**


	3. Keeping the Secret

**Clash**

**Chapter 3: Keeping the Secret **

**Mileys POV**

"So Miley, what are you gonna get me for my birthday?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you."

"I know, but I can't wait!"

* * *

_In the hall at school._

"So, Lily. I heard your birthday is next week," Amber said.

"Yeah. So?"

"I haven't seen any invitations going out. Aren't you having a party?"

"Well actually…"

"Yeah. She's having a party," I interrupted.

"Really? When?" Ashley asked.

"On the same day as her birthday. DUH!" I said.

"Well, whatever. Don't count on us being there." They said in unison.

"Ooooooooooo ssssssssssssss." And they walked away.

"Miley what was that for?" Lily asked, "Now I _have_ to have a party."

"Well, you don't really _have _to have a party."

"Yeah I do, or I'll be mocked for the rest of my life… Thanks a lot Miley"

"No, Lily wait!"

"What now? Are you gonna tell me that you're going to throw me some awesome party?"

"Ok. Fine. Yes, I am throwing you a party. I _was_ going to invite a lot of celebrities, and it was supposed to be a **_surprise_** party."

"Oh. I'm sorry. _PLEASE_ forgive me!" Shepractically begged.

"Yeah. I forgive you," I said, happy that we weren't going to get into a huge fight.

**A/N Thank you so much to all my reviewers, and thanks again to my sister for editing my chapters! I'm gonna wait for more reviews to see if I should go on. You know what to do. Just click that little button that says Go!**


	4. Planning

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Clash**

**Chapter 4: Planning**

**Mileys POV**

_**At the mall**_

"Miley! What am I gonna wear?" Lily asked.

"Just keep looking!" I said irritated. She had been asking that every 5 seconds.

Then I found the most beautiful dress. It was a blue strapless with white stripes.

"Lily I think I found the one!"

"Really? Let me see!" She looked at it. "Oh my gosh I love it!"

"Ok then. Go try it on."

She went into the dressing room and tried it on. When she came out, it was a perfect fit!

"Oh my gosh! You _have_ to buy that!"

"Ok I will!"

_**At the Front Desk**_

"Ok we'll take it!"

"Aren't you worried about the price?" The lady asked.

"Oh yeah. How much?"

"1000 dollars"

"Oh that's in my budget" (**AN: got that line off of Cowbells)**

"Ok then"

_**At Mileys house**_

"Ok we need to start planning this party," My dad said.

"Who are we gonna invite?" Lily asked.

"The cast of High School Musical, cast of That's So Raven, Ricky Ullman, Aly and AJ, Amy Bruckner, Drake and Josh, and a lot more," I said

"Ok. Anyone from school?" My dad asked.

"AMBER AND ASHLEY!" Lily yelled, "They'll be soooo jealous."

"Ok. AND JONNY! And Oliver."

"Alright. Now are we gonna invite them ALL to your concert to?" Lily asked.

"Can we daddy?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes.

"Ok. And Miley, something is wrong with your eyes. You might want to get that checked."

"Yay! Thank you!" I went up and hugged him, "and I'm gonna ignore that comment."

"Ok. So how many tickets am I gonna need?"

"Like a lot. Can't you count while we make invitations?"

"Fine."

_Lily and I went to my room to go make invitations._

"What do you want them to say?" I asked.

"_You're invited to LilyTrescott's_****_Birthday party. You are also invited to Hannah Montana's concert on the night of June 18. P.S: Do not throw this invitation away; you need it to get into the party."_

"That's perfect!" I said.

"Ok we can hand them out at school tomorrow."

_At school_

"Ok. Let's hand out invitations," I said.

"Ok. Who first?"

"Johnny," I said.

We went to find Johnny and we did…talking to Amber and Ashley.

"Johnny, You're invited to my party," Lily said, "And all the celebrities are gonna be there."

"Amber and Ashley you two are also invited" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said.

**A/N: I decided to write more. I was gonna wait, but here you go. See that little button down there that says GO? Push it please.**


	5. Authors Note

Hey you guys! I am having writers block, so if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me!

THANKS A BUNCH!


End file.
